Tom and Jerry Meet Spongebob Squarepants
'Tom and Jerry Meet SpongeBob SquarePants '''is an upcoming 2020 American live-action/animated adventure comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Paramount Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Based on ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004 film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - * Jerry Mouse - * Tuffy Mouse - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Butch Cat - * Droopy Dog - * Quacker - * Uncle Harry * Judy Mouse * Toodles Galore * The Mouse Queen * Pikachu * Ash * Misty * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Chowder * Flapjack * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * SpongeBob SquarePants - * Gary * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Squdward Tentacles * Mr. Eugene H Krabs * Pearl Krabs * Plankton * Karen * Larry the Lobster * Dennis (The Spongebob SquarePants Movie) * Cyclops (The Spongebob SquarePants Movie) * Phantom the Pirate (Main Villain Of Movie) Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Rick Zieff as Spike and Tyke * Billy West as Butch Cat * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Cree Summer as Judy * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rica Matsumoto as Ash Ketchum * Mayumi Iizuka as Misty * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Chowder, Timmy Turner and Poof * E. G Dally as Buttercup * Thurup Van Orman as Flapjack * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Cheryl Hines as Wanda * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, Larry the Lobster * Jill Talley as Karen * Alec Baldwin as Dennis * Neil Ross as Cyclops * Eric Schussler as Phanton The Pirate Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental General Audience) with mild threat, very mild slapstick violence, toilet humour. * Suggested Running Times: 94 Minutes (NTSC), 91 Minutes (PAL). * This film is set to release in Theaters On march 21st 2020, and Coming to Digital HD on June 4, 2020 & it will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on June 25, 2020. * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * The Powerpuff Girls Wears Their swimsuits As they did in Powerpuff Girls Episode Sun Scream. * Tom and Jerry and Their Friends wear their Water Helmets through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Uncle Harry wears a red trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks for swimming. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * The Mouse Queen wears a dark blue bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Quacker wears a green swim trunks for swimming. Release Theaters On March 21st 2020, Digital HD on June 4, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on June 25, 2020. Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png|Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline) (Tom and Jerry Meet SpongeBob SquarePants) Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png|Warner Bros. Animation logo (Tom and Jerry Meet SpongeBob SquarePants) Paramount Pictures.png|Paramount Pictures logo (Tom and Jerry Meet SpongeBob SquarePants) NickelodeonMoviesOnScreenLogo2019.png|Nickelodeon Movies logo (Tom and Jerry Meet SpongeBob SquarePants) Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker SpongeBob SquarePants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Paramount-logo-viacom-1.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Crossover films Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Digital HD Category:Widescreen Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon Movies animated films Category:Films set in 2020 Category:June 2020 Releases Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Rick Zieff Category:Billy West Category:Jeff Bergman Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Cree Summer Category:Grey Griffin Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Sam Kwasman Category:Ikue Ōtani Category:Rica Matsumoto Category:Mayumi Iizuka Category:Cathy Cavadini Category:Tara Strong Category:E. G Dally Category:Thurup Van Orman Category:Daran Norris Category:Cheryl Hines Category:Tom Kenny Category:Bill Fagerbakke Category:Carolyn Lawrence Category:Rodger Bumpass Category:Clancy Brown Category:Lori Alan Category:Mr. Lawrence Category:Jill Talley Category:Alec Baldwin Category:Neil Ross Category:Eric Schussler Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Crossovers Category:2020 films Category:2020